Aircraft fuselages are manufactured of aluminum, as well as of composite fiber materials, particularly carbon fiber-reinforced plastic that contains reinforcing fibers and, in particular, carbon fibers embedded in a plastic matrix. This involves the manufacture of aircraft fuselage sections or barrels in the form of straight cylinders that are composed of fuselage segments or shell components. A backing structure that features stringers extending in the longitudinal direction of the aircraft and frames arranged transverse thereto is provided on the inner side for reinforcement purposes. The shell components are then joined into straight cylinders that are also referred to as barrels. In this case, the shell components are connected to one another with rivets, wherein the shell components are arranged such that a longitudinal joint is formed, i.e., in a sectionally overlapping fashion. These straight cylinders are joined into an aircraft fuselage in the next step. The connection by means of a longitudinal joint, as well as the couplings, influences the overall weight of the aircraft fuselage.
It is the objective of the invention to make available a fuselage segment of a fuselage that is advantageous with respect to its weight and manufacturing costs, as well as a cost-efficient method for manufacturing such a fuselage segment that makes it possible to manufacture a fuselage segment with a relatively low weight and relatively low production costs.
This objective is attained with the characteristics of the independent claims. Other embodiments are specified in the dependent claims that refer to these independent claims.